Admitted Feelings
by MidgitDestroyer
Summary: They started as just friends, but could something more be going on between them? Femslash. Bones/Angela


Brennan and Angela were having one of their usual talks. Where Angela has a problem and Brennan tries to be a normal person for 5 minutes and try to comfort her. This time Angela's problem involved none other than Dr. Jack Hodgens. Hodgens and Angela had been seeing each other for jus a few weeks now, after Angela FINALLY agrees to one date with him, and she ends up falling for him. Hodgens recently had been blowing her off, throwing himself into his work; clearly there was something wrong, but he would not confide in his own girlfriend about it.

Angela was a mess and needed the comfort of her best friend. Brennan and Angela were sitting on a fairly comfortable couch in Brennan's office, while Angela poured her heart and soul out. Brennan tries to comfort Angela by taking her hand and squeezing it gently. This gave Angela a funny feeling. Brennan then starts to rub Angela's back slowly, which sends chills up Angela's spine.

At this point, Angela had no idea why her best friend was acting like this, she had never been this comforting before, and now it didn't feel like she was just trying to comfort. This felt really different and strange, but in a good way. Angela for some reason started getting butterflies in her stomach and was wondering what was going on. Brennan notices the expression of confusion on Angela's face, and when Angela notices Brennan looking at her, they both blush and turn away from each other.

For some reason something strange was going on, there had never been this much tension between the two friends before. They were just friends and Angela was pretty sure Brennan was straight, or could she have been wrong? Angela knew that she herself was not straight, but was never attracted to Brennan before. Brennan scoots a little closer to Angela, and at this point, their thighs are touching one another. Angela nervously puts her hand on Brennan's thigh and starts caressing it, up and down. This sent shivers up Brennan's spine.

From the point when Brennan started dating until now, she was most assured that she was straight and that that would never change. She started believing that maybe she wasn't meant to fall in love, because she hadn't been with a man in over 3 years. It almost felt like she was this strange creature who never felt any sexual urges like the average person does, and that she was a cold hearted person who could never learn to love; which is what everyone else had thought about her.

So, in response to Angela's rubbing, Brennan starts tracing Angela's perfectly shaped, plump, cherry red lips. And out of no where, Angela grabs Brennan's face and kisses her rough. All this silent flirting plus Angela's vulnerability caused so much sexual tension between the two friends; it was just too hard to bear. At this point Brennan and Angela's minds were racing as they sat there heavily making out with one another.

In the middle of all this, Booth, Brennan's assigned FBI agent, had just arrived to the Jeffersonian. He strutted in looking quite suave as usual, with his neat, ironed black suit, black sunglasses, and his 'cocky' belt buckle. He starts making his way to Brennan's office because he has an update on the case they were currently in the middle of. Brennan, with somewhat bionic hearing, senses that somebody is coming. She could not risk getting caught doing such a thing like this, especially not by any of her co-workers. If she was, people would think of her as a completely different person and would never let her forget I for the rest of her life. Well, this is just was she was thinking, and her mind blew it way out of proportion.

Brennan gently pulls away from Angela's lips and says, "Hold on a second".

She gets up and walks towards the door to check if anyone is there. She sees nobody coming, even though Booth is headed straight towards her office, but for some reason, her vision skips right over him. But, just be safe, Brennan closes and locks her office door; she wanted to finish what she started with Angela.

She rushes across the room and practically tackles Angela, and she lands on top. Brennan had no idea why she suddenly felt all these feelings towards Angela, which had never been there before. But at the moment, she didn't care, she liked these feelings, and she liked the fact that Angela was returning the favor, as if she wanted it too. Angela wanted to stop this, even if it felt so right, she knew that this was definitely wrong. Before this went any further, she wanted to openly admit her feelings for Brennan that she had been hiding for so long. Angela pulls away, which shocks Brennan.

Angela says, "Sweetie? I want to tell you something. I've been hiding this for awhile and I don't want you to laugh at me".

"What is it Angie?" Brennan asks somewhat confused.

"Before any of this goes any further, I wanted to tell you how I feel about you".

"I can obviously see how you feel about me Angie" Brennan says while smirking.

"Just let me say it. I don't know how it's happened, Sweetie, but I've fallen in love with you…"

"I've fallen in love with you too…" Brennan admits.

Just then, Booth, thinking Brennan was in trouble because of her locked door, kicks it down.

"Bones! Thank God you're okay. I have an update on our case!"

Brennan looks up at him, dazed and teary eyed, "Okay… I'm coming." Brennan gets up, grabs her coat, and walks out of the room with Booth.

Angela is now left alone in Brennan's office. She breaks down and starts crying, and her mind is racing. She is so confused about everything now and doesn't know where this leaves her and Brennan. Does this mean she will dump Hodgens and date Brennan? Does Brennan even want to date her? Of course she does, she said she was in love with me. All these thoughts were popping in her head. She then hears somebody else approaching Brennan's office. It appears to be Hodgens who sees that Angela is a wreck, and he walks over to her.


End file.
